Bells
by MsNita
Summary: Snape is finding a certain aspect of one particular student to be quiet frustrating, no matter how unintentional that aspect may be.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only character I do lay claim to is Savanah.**

...

Snape was busy sifting through his papers as his next class filed through the door. Savanah would be in this class, and the other students were trying to get there before her. It recently was made aware that she was the only student known to actually be able to sneak up on the professor, and she wasn't even trying. His reactions were so varied that the students always wanted to be there when he finally realized she was either behind or beside him.

He was monitoring his surroundings even better than a hawk, refusing to be the students' new form of entertainment. He cataloged the students entering through the hair that had fallen over his face. Surely, she wouldn't make it past him today.

"Professor," Savanah exclaimed in his left ear as he jumped and fell out of his seat. "Professor!"

Snape grumbled as Savanah tried to help him up before growling, "You really should start wearing a bell."

"You always say that sir," Savanah giggled.

"I'll remember to do something about it," he mumbled, receiving another giggle from the girl. "Was there something that you wanted?"

"Well, there was, but it sort of went out the window when you hit the floor," she admitted, which resulted in poorly stifled snickers from the students.

Snape growled at them, silencing them before stating, "If that is the case then, you may take your seat."

"Yes sir, Professor," she replied compliantly.

He went on to teaching the class their next lesson, trying to forget of his previous embarrassment. That was rather difficult whenever he glanced back at Savanah. She unnerved him in so many ways. He simply wasn't used to someone who was quieter than he was. He was grateful that the class flew by fairly quickly as it was time for them to head off.

He was returning to the papers on his desk when Savanah called for him again. He jumped slightly due to her being right behind him. I'm going to die from multiple minor heart attacks before this year is up, he thought as he turned toward her.

"Yes Ms. McGray," he responded in his usual monotone.

"I remember what I was going to ask," she chirped.

"Oh?" he retorted, sitting down.

"I've been having trouble with this one potion," she began, "no matter what I do, it just doesn't come out right. The last try resulted in a stink bomb that would make the Weasley twins proud, but the other girls in the same wing aren't very happy. We're still trying to air it out."

"What were the ingredients that you used?" he asked.

"I was sure to write them down," she said as she handed him a journal with the ingredients and the amounts in her neat rounded letters.

"Airing out that wing is not going to get rid of that smell," he said to himself before saying, "you're lucky you didn't cover it in a mushroom cloud of vomit colored dust, let alone blowing up the place."

"Paints a pretty picture," she exhaled in embarrassment.

"Indeed."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, it's obvious that this is a custom potion as I haven't seen a combination like this before."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"One, burn this page so that the Weasley twins never get a hold of this recipe. Other than that, I can't help unless I know what the results are that you want."

"Well, to be honest..."

"Do I want to know?"

"It's nothing like that," Savanah objected.

"So what are the results you are looking for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"You're not sure?" he prodded.

"I'm just wanting to get something wonderful, I guess," she said with a sense of nostalgia.

"I want you to quit," Snape stated, "it is far too dangerous. You're putting more than yourself at risk."

"Yes sir," Savanah mumbled.

"I commend you for being so adventurous with these ingredients," Snape commented, "not many students would be willing to experiment outside of class."

Savanah smiled at the compliment that was oh-so-rare when it came to Snape. She paused as he ripped out the page with the ingredients, curios as to what he had planned. She giggled when the page went up in a ball of flames before turning into a puff of smoke.

"An ounce of prevention I believe you once said," he mentioned. "What's your next class then?"

"I'd rather not say," Savanah replied.

"Why is that?" Snape implored.

"I'm thinking about skipping," she mumbled.

"Why?" Snape growled.

"It's Divination," Savanah replied in detest.

"Horrid class I sure, but is it really worth risking your grade," Snape asked.

"You could sneak a note for me," she implored playfully, hopefully.

For a moment, Snape considered it as he didn't see the practicality behind the stupid class. He knew that there would probably be questions. Somehow, he wasn't sure it would be worth it. As he mulled it over, the professor in him eventually won out.

"Despite how I'd be glad to, I simply can't," he stated, "you're on your own."

"Yes sir," Savanah mumbled.

With that, they bid their farewells and Snape watched as she walked out dejectedly. He truly sympathized for the girl, but if she was going to skip, it'd be on her head. On the other hand, she'd go and suffered through that dull, uneventful class.

Sadly, that would not be the case. As he was about to leave his classroom, Professor McGonagall came rushing in saying that Savanah was rushed to the infirmary. He rushed over to see the nurses struggling with who he assumed was Savanah on one of the beds. She looked as though she was having a seizure, but her eyes were what caused him to pause. They glowed with a fire like lightening and were open wide as they stared at nothing.

Professor Trelawney was standing a few meters away whimpering with worry. Snape immediately went to her to find out what had happened. If the bubble-headed woman couldn't provide one though, he'd search for any fellow classmates. After all Savanah was Slytherin and therefore, his responsibility.

"What happened Trelawney?" he asked.

"She has the gift, she..." Trelawney started to muttered.

"Professor," Ms. Weasley cried out.

"Yes Ms. Weasley," Snape answered.

"Harry saw what had happened," Ginny explained, "he went to speak with the headmaster, but he told me what happened. He stated that Savanah was off in her own little world like she always is in Divination, and then as she looks into her crystal ball, her eyes turn white and she says something."

"What did she say?" Snape asked.

"Harry didn't catch it, but he said the most peculiar thing," Ginny stated. "He said that while she was talking, it was not only her voice, but another woman and a man. Ron compared it to listening a god. They both said she then started convulsing, violently."

"Professor, we can't get her to swallow this to stop the convulsions," one of the nurses cried.

Snape was at a loss as he stared at the four nurses try to restrain Savanah, who now had liquid from whatever they were trying to give her pouring from the edges of her mouth. Her face pained him as she looked like she was in pain as well as being afraid. The nurse who had spoken was looking toward him for some form of help.

"Why don't you try to give it to her?" the headmaster suggested as he stood next to him.

"Why me?" Snape asked much like a scared, confused child.

"Because she trusts you," Dumbledore replied as sagely as ever.

Cautiously, Snape took the medicine from the nurses and told them to step away. Without any form of restraint now, Savanah's body convulsed wildly like an animal in its death throes. He feared that she might snap her neck with these convulsions.

Gingerly, he grasp the back of her neck as gently lifted her head. Her body still convulsed, even though the leverage provided to her head caused them to lessen. He knew that she wouldn't stop if he didn't give her the medicine, but that wasn't going to happen unless she unclenched her teeth.

"Savanah," he spoke softly like one trying to wake their lover, "I need you to unclench your jaw and open your mouth." Carefully setting down the medicine, he tried to coax her jaws open. "We can't help you until you take this medicine. I know it must taste horrible, but it will help you."

Slowly her teeth unclenched, but he wanted to run when his very soul could hear the silent screams that sounded like painful sighs coming from her. He was quick to give her the medicine if only to silence those screams that he was sure only he could hear. To ensure that she swallowed, he gently forced her jaw shut so that she couldn't spit it up.

Everyone sighed in relief as she finally settled. Her eyes stopped glowing as they closed, however, Snape didn't stay long enough to see if they reopened. He quickly left for the comfort of his chambers, those screams still ringing in his ears. When he knew he was locked privately away, he pressed his hands to his ears in hopes that they would go away.

How can a scream be silent? His mind screamed, _How_ can she not scream and yet I can hear them as if she were a bloody banshee?

"One always wonders," he heard Dumbledore say.

Snape jumped, but he didn't even need to ask how Dumbledore got in, "You could hear them, too?"

"My boy, we all heard them," Dumbledore replied, "poor Ms. Weasley described it as if she were trapped inside further in her own body that her screams couldn't reach out. One of the nurses wondered if she had been screaming through the convulsions and lost her voice in the process."

"What do you suspect?" Snape asked, truly wanted some form of explanation.

"Ms. Weasley is very intuitive," was all Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.

"Yes indeed," Snape retorted.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Dumbledore mentioned before leaving.

It was past nightfall when Professor Snape decided to check on Savanah. The headmaster had spoken to Professor Trelawney about what Savanah had said. Savanah, however, was said to be stuck in a comatose-like state. Snape had stated hidden away for the rest of the day, going on hearsay only.

As he entered the infirmary, he started to panic as soon as he saw Savanah's vacant bed. He knew that she hadn't returned to her room, so where was she? As he looked out the window, he saw her walking to the edge of the forest. She almost looked like she was sleepwalking. He didn't waste any time racing after his charge.

He compared racing after her to trying to catch a nymph as every time he caught sight of her, she would then appear elsewhere. He had to stop to catch his breath when he somehow reached the edge of the lake. How he had gotten there, he hadn't the slightest clue, but there he was, doubled over in exhaustion. He stood straight as he took in a deep breath before he would try to find Savanah again.

"Professor," Savanah stated, causing him to jump and fall into the lake. "Professor!"

"I know I always say this," Snape exhaled, thoroughly winded all over again as he used his elbows to raise his head out of the water, "but you really ought to start wearing a bell."

"Why are we out at the lake?" she asked as she helped him up, "Why is it nighttime?"

"You don't remember," he replied.

"Remember what, Professor?" she returned.

"Never mind," he answered, "come along, let's get back before I catch a cold."

Snape regretted that he hadn't knocked on wood as he blew his nose after a violent sneeze. He sat in his bed that was covered in kleenexes as he moaned. A knock came to the door while he shifted about.

"Come in," he moaned.

"How are you feeling Professor?" Savanah asked as she backed in with a tray in hand.

"My head still feels like it's about to explode," Snape growled.

Savanah set down the tray nearby and immediately set about cleaning his bed. Snape reclined as she removed all the dirty kleenexes from his bed. Normally, girls would be squeamish when it came to tissues that weren't their own, but she didn't seem to mind. He was just glad to know she wasn't one of those types to collect used tissues when she had a crush on the person. Snape smiled slightly as the last kleenex was removed from his bed.

He thought back to how she had taken it upon herself to take care of him when he had first gotten sick. She had managed to convince the cook to let her cook meals for him in the kitchen. Every time she arrived, she had homemade soup and sometimes a sandwich in hand. Everyday she would visit, she would fluff his pillow and clean his bed. From time to time, she would brush his hair until it was silky smooth. He felt spoiled and enjoyed it fully since he didn't remember when he was ever spoilt.

"Okay Professor," Savanah hummed, placing the tray in front of him. "I certainly hope you enjoy."

"Chicken noodle?" he asked.

"It's homemade, not that kiddie stuff," she stated in that sing-song voice of hers. "Just try it, grumpy pants."

Snape grunted as he picked up the spoon. The only reason she got away with the pet names was because she stayed within boundaries he was comfortable with and never used them in earshot of anyone. He swallowed it a little begrudgingly, but paused when the broth hit his tongue. There was something that set it apart from other chicken soups that he had. He was about to scold Savanah when she pressed her lips to his forehead.

She hummed as she pulled away, "Well, your fever is gone."

"That's a relief," Snape mumbled.

"Back to the grindstone soon Professor," she teased, giggling as he grunted.

She picked up his tray that now had an empty bowl and turned to leave. He asked for her to wait a moment and wagged his finger at something near a table. Suddenly, a silk, green ribbon was floating towards him. When he handed it to her, she saw the silver bell that hung from it.

"I decided that instead of telling you I'd get you a bell," he commented. "The lake was the last bit of gumption I needed."

"It's for me? Really?" Savanah asked.

"Do I have to put it on you myself to ensure that you wear it?" Snape countered.

Savanah sat in front of him with her back toward him. She didn't need to hold up her hair as it was always in an up-do. He could see her shake as he place the necklace around her neck. She turned to face him as he settled back into his bed after doing the clasp. He tolerated the excited embrace that he knew to expect from her. She bid him farewell as she exited the door. He sighed as he rolled over to take a nap for a little while.

...

Snape stood by the window as his class filed in. It was his first back after being sick for two weeks. He grew a little concerned when he saw that Savanah's seat was still empty. He hoped that he hadn't given her his cold. He was right behind his podium as his gaze scanned the class.

"Professor," Savanah cooed, causing Snape to jump and catch the podium to make sure he didn't hit the ground. "Professor!"

He glared at her with the same glare he gave Potter. As he looked at her neck and saw the necklace he had given her, he guffawed at the impossibility. He made a quick swipe at the bell and blanched as it jingled.

All proprieties went out the window as he yelled, "How the hell can you be that quiet?"

"I had the best teachers," she giggled.

"Who? Might I ask?" he implored almost desperately.

"The barn cats at my home," she answered as matter-of-factly. "I even passed them when it came to bells."

Snape mumbled at his sore luck while the class snickered away.

...

Snape: So, what was that prophecy?

SP: It's um... it's Greek.

Snape: Meaning that you didn't think about that.

SP: I want it to stew, okay?

Snape chuckles.

Alucard: Hey, what am I? Chop liver?

SP: No, you're a fine wine.

Alucard: ^.^


End file.
